Sonja Prunkster
"Whatever, Howleen. If you want, just keep treatin' me rude! 'Cause one day, when I'm a professional, licensed, steam punk monster hunter, I'm gonna hunt you down like an old, dying, guilty dog!"-- Sonja threatning and snapping back at Howleen Wolf ''Personality'' Sonja Prunkster the 14 year-old steam punk monster hunter-in-traing is definitely NOT a fan of going to Monster High. As being a monster hunter, well, let's just say, isn't easy. Especially if you go to a school with a BUNCH of monster! Sonja is a nice, respectful person to normies. But if you're a monster, BEWARE! Sonja is known to be mean, rude, and sometimes threatens people. Her worst enemy isn't Cleo (SHOCKER! :O), it's Howleen Wolf. Yep! It's such a surprise! :O Anyway, back to Sonja. Overall, Sonja is half-and-half with personalities. ''Physical Description and Outfits'' Sonja's skin complexion is tan, but almost pale. Her hair color is a type of orange. She's average height. She has the most beautiful brown-auburn eyes, too! *''Basic--'' Sonja wears a tan steam punk copper-brown tubetop with golden lace at the top.Her hair is in a wavy sort-of style. She also wears tight, golden leggings. Her shoes are tan, victorian-style, steam punk boots with an open-toe. She wears a tan, fashionable hat. Sonja also wears a beige, steam punk goggles on her face. Around her neck is a beautiful, golden necklace with a golden, square pendant. She lastly wears tan, fingerless gloves. *''Dawn of the Dance:'' Soja wears a orange dress with white lace on the straps. She also wears an orange beanie cap with a onyx gemstone on the flower. Sonja wears black ankle-boots. On her hands are black, velvet gloves. Her hair is in a swerved sort-of style. ''Parents'' (NOTE: There is no specific steam punk person! Anyone can be steam punk! This origin mainly tells you what steam punk is!) Steampunk is a sub-genre of science fiction that typically features steam-powered machinery,[1] especially in a setting inspired by industrialized Western civilization during the 19th century, or a post apocalyptic environment. Therefore, steampunk works are often set in an alternate history of the 19th century's British Victorian era or American "Wild West", in a post-apocalyptic future during which steam power has regained mainstream usage, or in a fantasy world that similarly employs steam power. Steampunk perhaps most recognizably features anachronistic technologies or retro-futuristic inventions as people in the 19th century might have envisioned them, and is likewise rooted in the era's perspective on fashion, culture, architectural style, and art. Such technology may include fictional machines like those found in the works of H. G. Wells and Jules Verne, or the modern authors Philip Pullman, Scott Westerfeld, and China Mieville. Other examples of steampunk contain alternate history-style presentations of such technology as lighter-than-air airships, analog computers, or such digital mechanical computers as Charles Babbage and Ada Lovelace's Analytical Engine. Steampunk may also, though not necessarily, incorporate additional elements from the genres of fantasy, horror, historical fiction, alternate history, or other branches of speculative fiction, making it often a hybrid genre. The term steampunk originated during the 1980s and early 1990s, though now retroactively refers to many works of fiction created even as far back as the 19th century itself. Steampunk also refers to any of the artistic styles, clothing fashions, or subcultures, that have developed from the aesthetics of steampunk fiction.[2] Various modern utilitarian objects have been modded by individual artisans into a pseudo-Victorian mechanical "steampunk" style, and a number of visual and musical artists have been described as steampunk.-- Wikipedia ''Relationships'' *Family-- Sonja lives with her two steam punk parents. They are also monster hunters. They all live in a floating mechanical air-ship. *Friends-- Sonja is only friends with Hillary Strange at the moment. *Romance-- Sonja has no interest in anyone. Her dream is to be a virgin steam punk inventor, which means she cannot date or get married. Pet Sonja owns a steam punk robot dog named Cogs. Since Cogs is a robot, it has no specific gender. Gallery '' 0x0.png|Sonja's Basic dotd.png|DOTD Sonja '' Category:Monster Hunter Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Human